This invention relates to a material grasping apparatus such as a grapple. More specifically, the invention relates to such an apparatus that is especially adapted for grasping and moving irregularly shaped, fragile material such as refuse.
The most pertinent prior art known to the applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,862,756 to Larson; 3,730,367 to Heffington; 3,815,765 to Moser et al; 3,038,620 to Collin; 3,446,377 to Heinert; 3,447,705 to Stone; and 3,516,562 to Knight.
Refuse collection is becoming progressively more costly by reason of the manual labor involved and the ever-increasing cost of labor. Not untypically, refuse collecting trucks are provided with crews of two or three members to pick up refuse from its place of repose and move the same to a refuse receiving opening on the vehicle.
Where attempts have been made to minimize the number of laborers employed, the process becomes inefficient since such minimization efforts typically require that the driver of the vehicle periodically exit the vehicle to assist in the refuse pickup operation. Thus, it is virtually impossible to efficiently collect refuse employing but a single laborer who is also required to operate the vehicle and move the same from location to location during the pickup process.